Oscar
Oscar is a kea (parrot). He came from a far-off island. He seems charismatic at first, but once people knew his true colors, it was clear he was very naughty wholly unsuited for being a pet for someone. He is usually unfaithful and difficult to befriend. Once he was caught by Pamela for doing a certain deed, he ended up doing community service for six months as punishment (which is the antithesis to what he usually does!) Appearance and Personality Oscar, like any typical Kea, is olive green with the feet and beak being grey. The underside of his wings are red-orange and bright. He can occasionally open his wings to show off. At first glance, Oscar is charismatic, clever and clownish. He would always talk in a sing-song voice, and trick people into liking him. He has a contagious laugh that makes people (especially birds) feel a little more playful. But that is only a facade. In reality, he only gets people to like him so that there is a stronger reaction when he breaks something or steal from them. He takes pleasure in doing those things, because he wants the reactions that would entail. He also likes doing bad things for the thrill of it. He knows it’s bad, and that’s what makes it all the more exciting. He doesn’t exhibit any bad antics when he’s with Mistress Mariet, and instead sings her praises and gives her advice go further her goals. When she’s out of earshot however, he shows his true feelings- He’s only working for her because he finds it funny how miserably she fails, and he’s getting a kick out of it. He is also incredibly vicious to Lorelei for some reason. Interestingly enough, he gets annoyed if nobody’s listening to him. What he does occasionally He’s usually in Pocketville breaking things, and getting pets into trouble for his antics. His charisma attracts pets, and he gets them into trouble by tricking them into doing bad things, claiming this is all just for a game. He’s usually found at the Main Square with a crowd of pets admiring him as he complements people and showing off his wings, until they eventually learn to hate him after they realized he’s tricked them into doing bad things. When he says sweet words, he doesn’t really mean them. He also has a penchant for stealing just about anything, from food to shiny objects. The stolen items are usually found in random places sorted according to size. He could also be found splashing in the Magic Fountain or rolling balls in snow. Examples of naughty things he’s done: * Dismantled the warning speakers owned by the Pocket Kingdom Emergency Warning System. * Stolen pets’ collars when they were at the public bathhouse (they were found on a roof) * Ripped pages out of library books * Stolen butter from the Bear Cafe’s kitchen (and this has been done many times) * Left holes in clothing at a store * Attempted to hijack the PKEWS’s transmitter (and good thing he doesn’t try to do said thing anymore) *Caused rock slides at hills with hikers on it (Nobody’s been hurt fortunately) *Ruined absolutely anything with rubber on it And funnily enough, he’s done it so sneakily that nobody can prove he did it! However, there’s also other things he does in secrets. It mostly involves him studying the Magic Fountain, dimensions and the Hearts. Nobody knows why he does it, and he seems sad about it. He has a goal in mind, and no matter what he’s tried, it never works. Arrival to Pocketville It was a traumatic experience for him that he hasn’t, and most likely will not reveal to anyone. He is not very open and will be very dismissive if anyone asks. In the unlikely event that he eventually does, I’ll put it here (I’m now stuck on choosing which story ^^:) Oscar: "Pocketville: Rise of the Blood Moon" Version He unexpectedly ends up working for Mistress Mariet, but as for his reasons, he keeps it to himself. He only worked for her to watch the entertainment and hilarity of her slowly failing. At the end, he stops working for her just to sit in the sidelines and watch her get blasted. Most Dominant Element: Explosions Fighting Style: Stage Control (see https://supersmashbros.fandom.com/wiki/Character_Archetypes Powers: Ultra Attack: Voice Headcanon Voice: Sean Chiplock Gallery OscarandLorelei.jpeg Trivia *He doesn’t like Friendship Ceremonies because it gives him the brief moment of realization that he is unsuited for care from a human or anthropomorphic animal, that nobody likes him, and that he is alone. *He’s not even from the Pocket Kingdom’s dimension (which may give a hint as to what he’s trying to do) *When he is vulnerable or in an inescapable position, his personality will waver and show how scared he is. *VanillaFlare stated she would make Oscar and Krakia a couple if it were necessary. Category:Rise of the Blood Moon Characters Category:Bird Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Pocketville citizens Category:Article list Category:The Amazing Adventures in the Pocket Kingdom Characters Category:Surprise1 Fanon